It Hurts
by Can't-Live-Without-NUTELLA
Summary: Haruhi has cancer. How will the host react? What will she do?
1. The news

**A/N It's my first fanfic soo please be nice.**

(Haruhi P.O.V)

"I'm afraid you've been diagnosed with brain cancer" my doctor says. I feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone except for the staff. I don't want anyone to now until I'm ready to tell them."I said with a shaky voice. The doctor looked worried.

"What if asks? I will get fired if I don't tell him." He asked.

"Kyoya?" I asked. He gave a slight nod.

"Oh I'll deal with him, you don't have to worry and when will the treatment begin?" I say.

The doctor looking relieved said " We can start right away. We will have to arrange appointments for the chemo. What days are suitable are for you?"

"Ummm How about Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays? I don't know" I said.

" I'm not available on Sundays so hows Wednesday and Fridays?"

"Ok Thanks." I said as I got up from the chair. I headed towards the Ootori vacation house. Apparently the host club was going to the beach but this time without the customers. I finally let my tears fall once I got into the privacy of my room. After a while i fell asleep.

-I'm a Line Break :P-

(Normal P.O.V Living Room)

The host club members except for Haruhi were in the living room. Haruhi wasn't feeling well so she had gone to the hospital, They were really anxious because Kyoya couldn't find any information on Haruhi's meeting with the doctor and Haruhi hadn't called them either. It's been about 5 hours since she left.

"Where is sheeeeeeeeeeeee?" Tamaki wailed.

"Tono is right, Kyoya-senpai don't you know where she is?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"No I do not know where she is. If I did I would have told you. Would I not?" Kyoya replied.

"You never kno-" The twins were interrupted when the maids walked in.

" Masters dinner is ready in about 20 minutes. Would you like us to wake Miss Fujioka up?" one of the maids said.

"What? When did Haru-chan come? We haven't seen her." Honey said in his usual cutesy voice. Mori nodded in agreement.

The maids shrugged and said "She came about 3 hours ago" Tamaki being Tamaki wailed "My daughter didn't say hi to me!"

"Tono she's not your daughter" Hikaru stated. Tamaki obviously had went to his emo corner and didn't hear Hikaru. The maids then slipped out to wake up Haruhi only to find her crying.

-I'm a Line Break 8D-

(Haruhi P.O.V)

When I woke up I started crying again. Shit. If continued to cry this much I could fill up a whole big pool. I heard a knock.

"You can come in" I said as I wiped away my tears. The maid came in.

"Are you ok, Miss Fujioka?"One of them asked.

"No! I'm not ok!" I sobbed even harder. They came and wrapped their arms around me.

"What's wrong?" Another maid asked.

"It hurts. My heart my hurts. I learned that I have brain cancer. A part of me wants to die and be with my mom. But the other part of me wants to be here with my dad and my friends. If I _did_ die my dad would be extremely sad and depressed. I remember my dad crying really hard when my mom died and I can't imagine how he would feel when I die. Then there's the guys. I don't want to let them down." I started crying harder barely making out the words.

"Do they know?" They ask.

"No" I whisper. Then they get up and one of the maids wipe my tears away while the other said " I think it would be better if they know. But its up to you." I manage to give a shaky voice and get up to got to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Dinner is in 10 hurry up!" They called out. I turned around and gave a nod. Once I got out the shower I changed and went downstairs hoping everything will be alright.

 **A/N I hope you guys liked it :P**


	2. The hosts' reactions

**A/N Sorry that I didn't update any sooner. I only update on fridays ( I call it FANFICTION FRIDAY!) Anyways last friday I updated a Mortal Instruments fanfic. It's about Malec. Any of those readers who have read this series and like Malec should read it. Anyways back to the story.**

Silence filled the room when Haruhi entered it. She could feel every single eye on her. Oh god, they are going to ask me about the appointment Haruhi thought. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"So Haruhi, what did the doctor say?" He asked. Haruhi looked around nervous. Just get it over with, She thought to herself. She just smiled and gestured to the table.

"Let's eat first, then I'll explain myself." The hosts just nodded and started to eat. Haruhi hesitated then joined them. At least she had time to prepare herself to tell them. She scanned the table and saw fancy tuna. Her eyes lit up, then dulled down. It was her mother's favorite food as well. _And_ she also died of cancer. They were alike in so many ways that she didn't even know. Kyoya being as observant as ever saw her expression and wondered why she didn't look as excited as she usually did when she saw the fancy dinner, all the host headed to the living room. The hosts looked at Haruhi, waiting.

"Well?" Kyoya asked.

"Ummmm, Guys the doctor's appointment went kinda good and kinda bad." Haruhi said. Hikaru just sighed.

"Tells us already!" He asked impatiently earning a glare from Kaoru. Haruhi looked at him in a tired expression. Kyoya saw this. Haruhi seemed out of it for everything he thought.

"Ok , Sooo the doctor said I was ok _for_ the most part-" Tamaki who had been quiet all this time sighed of relief. He earned glares from 5 out of 7 hosts.

" _But_ he also told me that… that I ha-have cancer." She said as her vision blurred and her voice trembled. All the hosts yelled what. Haruhi just cried even harder. Honey had waterfalls leaking from his eyes. Even Mori showed sadness. Haruhi just couldn't stand in that atmosphere any longer and left running. Kyoya stood up abruptly and rushed out the room, tears streaming down his face. The other host (some in shock and not crying while others were crying) looked after Kyoya surprised. Kyoya _never_ showed emotion. That was when every single host thought that same thing. _Our family is falling apart._

(Kyoya P.O.V)

This can't be happening. The one he liked - no - loved the most was dying slowly. Kyoya sighed. He was going to confess during the vacation. This news just made him want to confess and ask her out sooner. He banged his fist on the table.

"Its too soon for her to die!" He yelled. He slid down the wall crying. Head in hands, he poured out all the emotions he ever felt for his beloved; Haruhi. He looked up when he heard a quiet yet still audible knock at the door. Tamaki entered. He knelt down beside Kyoya and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel man. I love her too. I probably don't deserve her though. Its obvious that I'm not her type." He said. Kyoya chuckled and shaked his head.

"You guys are like the main characters in a book. You are meant to be together."

"Nah, we aren't. Its probably because I can't just stay with one girl my entire life. I want to be able to flirt with every girl. Just to make them happy. Haruhi wouldn't like that. I know I have to settle down soon. But Haruhi doesn't seem like the girl to fit the role. You know?" He replied. When Tamaki said this Kyoya got really mad. Kyoya stood up and slapped him.

"How dare you!? Haruhi is the best girl I have ever met." Kyoya yelled at him. Tamaki looked up at him then smiled sadly.

"I know." He paused then continued. "You should ask her out soon. Time is running out. She didn't say how far she was but it sounded as if she only had a year to live." Tamaki got up and slowly made his way out.

"Please confess to her. She deserves to be happy in her numbered days." And with that the guy who always seemed oblivious left Kyoya shocked and determined. Determined to make Haruhi happy before she had to leave this world.

 **A/N: Ughhhh!1111111 It's like 11 and I'm superrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr bored. I know some of the characters are ooc. Also I don't know if Haruhi's mother actually died of cancer** _ **or**_ **if she like fancy tuna but this is a fanfic right? Anything could happen. But guys this is like my first story. I accept criticism but plzzzzzzzzz don't be** _ **too**_ **harsh. ok? Anyways Read Like Review.**

 **P.S I'm planning on to make this multi-chapter but not to long like 20 chapters. Maybe 10 chapters and an epilogue. Bye!**


	3. Facing Ranka

**A/N Hello! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but I was in Turkey and when I came back school had already started so I needed a little break from the world.**

 **I also want to thank the people who gave me ideas when I had writer's block.**

 **Thank you**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Haruhi stood up from her bed. She just remembered that she needed to tell her father about her condıtıon. She wiped her tears and went to take a shower. After she got out she changed ınto a lıght blue sundress and whıte sandals. She wore thıs knowıng her dad would be happy to see her ın gırly clothes. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room to where the hosts were.

Meanwhıle Kyoya had went to joın the hosts after his lıttle outbreak. He wanted to confess to Haruhı ASAP. He sat down and opened hıs laptop and started typıng. In that moment Haruhı walked ın and announced that she wıll be goıng to her house to tell hım about the news. All the hosts ınsıted they come wıth but Kyoya sat sılently.

"No guys I need to do thıs by myself. I'll be back around 6." Haruhi said sternly. All the host reluctantly agreed. Just before Haruhi went out the front door, Kyoya went up to her.

"Haruhi when you come back, can you please meet me in my room?" he asked.

"Why?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya sighed, of course she was going to ask why.

"I need to tell you something very important." Haruhi nodded. Kyoya turned and left for his room to prepare himself for his confession. Haruhi just shrugged to herself and continued her way to Ranka's house.

Once she arrived she opened the door and walked in.

"DAD!" She yelled.

"Ugh! I'm sleeping!" Ranka whined.

"Dad it's important." Haruhi insisted and with that Ranka came out.

"What happened?" Ranka asked concerned.

Haruhi took a deep breath and started to talk.

 **Well that's it. It's a cliffhanger. I think it's my first. Anyways I know I shouldn't have an excuse for not updating but honestly I really needed a break from the world.**

 **Review,** **Favorite, and Follow**

 **Please**


	4. Confession

**A/N I know, I know the last chapter was really short but it's like a filler kind of thing. That's why I decided that you guys need a longer chapter. Anyways I hope you guys are happy and enjoy the story.**

"Dad.. I went to the doctor's today because I wasn't feeling well." Haruhi started. She paused. Ranka made a gesture for her to continue. Haruhi took a deep breath and continued.

"And the doctor diagnosed me w-with b-brain cancer!" Haruhi said stuttering. She let out a strangled sob and then started to cry. Ranka had a shocked look on his face. His poor, precious daughter was going to die.

"H-how long do you have until you….." Ranka trailed off, the words suspended in the air. But Haruhi understood.

"Pretty long and maybe never if the treatment works. The cancer hasn't spread too far so the doctor has hope that I will be cured." She said quietly. Ranka put a hand over his heart. His daughter can be cured. HIS DAUGHTER CAN BE CURED! He couldn't explain the happiness he felt, so reached out to Haruhi and gave her a big tight hug.

"You'll survive. I know you will." He whispered. Haruhi pulled away. She looked at the clock. It was 4:45. She had about an hour and 15 minutes before she had to leave.

"Dad, if you're not busy with work this evening, can we have dinner together?" She asked instantly regretting it. The look on her dad's face was unbearable.

"I'm sorry, honey but I have work." He said guiltily. Haruhi nodded.

"It's okay Dad, I understand. Maybe next time?" Haruhi said. Ranka just nodded and told Haruhi that he is going to get ready.

"Dad?..."

"Yeah?!"

"I need to go okay?"

"Okay bye!"

"Bye I guess" Haruhi mumbled and walked out the door. She first visited the store, then headed to Kyoya's vacation house.

Once she entered the house she went straight to Kyoya's room, even though she was a bit early. She was about to knock when she heard talking in his room. It sounded like he was talking to himself.

"I can do this…. I can do this.. I just have to tell her I love her right? Come on Kyoya, Haruhi is going to be here soon. You need to be prepared. You need to tell her you love her or else you won't ever be happy." Haruhi gasped but listened more.

"But what is she rejects me? What if she likes Tamaki? No! I can't do this. I need to…" Haruhi, thinking it was the right time, interrupted.

"You need to what?" She asked walking in. Kyoya turned around and saw Haruhi standing in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" He asked, well demanded. Haruhi shrugged.

"I just heard 'I need to…' I never knew you talked to yourself" Haruhi said.

"I was just giving myself a pep talk."

"For what?"

"Nothing!"

"So the great Kyoya Ootori was talking to himself."

"NO! Like I told you I was giving myself a PEP talk!"

"Then tell what it's for?" Haruhi insisted. and Kyoya sighed. There was no way she was going to drop the topic. So he chose his words wisely.

"It's for me because I was going to tell you something very important."

"What is it?" Haruhi asked curiously (even though she knew). Kyoya took a deep breath.

"I-I-I like you, I mean, I love you, okay? That's what I was going to say. Now you can reject me. It's okay if you do, honest." Haruhi laughed. Kyoya sagged his shoulders waiting for the rejection.

"I like you too. I just don't know if I love you yet. Sorry." Haruhi said. Kyoya jumped up.

"That's okay. You liking me is enough." He said. Then he scratched the back of his neck.

"So we're together now aren't we?"

"Yes Kyoya we're together" Haruhi said taking his hand.

 **A/N Soo I know Kyoya is OOC but I think it fit. What do you think?**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**


	5. SUPER SORRY

**This story is up for ADOPTION! I kind of gave up on it. I really love this idea but the story is shit. So whoever PMs me first will get the story. I will be sending the documents too. You can edit to make it better. Also write a/n saying you adopted this story please. I will be following the story and if you're ever stuck you can pm asking for ideas cause I have a few.**


End file.
